1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for identifying a system under test.
2. Description of the Related Art
To ensure proper operation, software applications are generally tested before they are deployed, for example, within a network. In one approach to testing, known inputs are supplied to one instance of the application during execution to establish what the predicted proper outputs should be. The inputs and predicted outputs are stored within a test script. The test script may then be played back to test another instance of the application. For example, the same inputs may be applied to the other instance of the application and the resulting outputs may then be compared against the predicted outputs to determine whether the other instance of the application is functioning properly.
When features of an application are changed or enhanced to produce an updated application or a new application version, the testing process must be updated as well. In addition, because older versions of the application may continue to be used, the original test process must be maintained and used even though a new test process has been generated.
In a large enterprise network, tracking information associated with each of the different computer systems can be a difficult task. For example, the destination ports or other addresses for the various target systems may change (e.g., as the systems are upgraded). However, it is important to track this information if the applications residing at such systems are to be accessed, for example, for testing. In addition, test scripts must be updated to reflect these changes. Continually updating the system information stored within test scripts is an unduly burdensome task, particularly in a large enterprise network which may be comprised of hundreds of different target computer systems. Accordingly, a more efficient mechanism for maintaining information related to computer systems is needed.